Taking Care of You
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Tenzin taking care of Lin when she's sick. Rated for a bit of language and a little more.


She had never called him home early before.

He was a little worried. He had to convince her to take off work today because she was complaining of a stomachache and a pounding headache that wouldn't let her get out of bed but she didn't seem that bad. It had been around lunchtime when someone came into his office to give him a message from her that said she wanted him to come home, preferably as soon as possible.

She had always been tough, fending for herself, only taking other's assistance when necessary at the last possible moment, so he was a little taken aback when she pretty much asked outright for help. He got his belongings together and let his secretary know that he would be taking the rest of the day off before nearly running out the door. He propped open the wings on his glider and made his way to their shared home.

As soon as he walked through the door of their bedroom, she was curled up into a ball on the bed. She had a blanket wrapped around her but he could still see her arms wrapped around her stomach, her face wrenched in pain. He immediately dropped everything-literally- and kneeled beside her.

He pushed a soaked strand of her hair out of her line of vision before seeing her emerald eyes open. She attempted to give a small smile before the pain ripped through her again, screwing her eyes shut.

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin asked her, running his hand over her side in an unsuccessful attempt to ease her ordeal.

"Like absolute shit. I'm sorry I called for you but I've gotten worse since this morning and...ugh...I can't do anything by myself, I can't even...ah...get up and I need someone here to help do things. As much as I hate it, I need you to take care of me Airhead." Lin said weakly.

"No need to apologize, and anything you need just say the word." He said with a slightly proud smirk.

"Can you make me breakfast?" She asked before another wave of pain ran through her stomach.

"Sure, let me get you something light to not aggravate your stomach." He said as he went to their kitchen. He decided on some yogurt, putting some berries on top if it to give it some flavor. When he brought it to her, she smiled at him before attempting to sit up. He saw her struggle and went to help her, setting the bowl on the night table, moving to sit beside her. Once she was upright, he gave her the bowl, she devoured the food inside like she hadn't eaten for days. Once she finished, she leaned against his shoulder as she gripped her stomach again.

He hated seeing her sick. She was usually so in control of everything in her life, never appearing to be weak or to need help but once she caught something, she had no choice. She usually, and unfortunately, got the most severe case of any virus. He would often come home to find her throwing up or resting an ice pack on her forehead, moaning and thrashing due to the sole fact that her body was betraying her and she was powerless to stop it. She hated asking anyone for help but she had to during times like this, adding to her annoyance and bitterness towards the situation. He reached over and rested his palm against her forehead for a moment.

"Spirits Lin, you're boiling." The airbender said as she pulled off his shoulder and leaned back on the bed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Airhead." Lin said coldly but he took no offense by it.

"I'll go get you some cold things to put on your head and stomach." He said before disappearing to the kitchen again to get two ice packs and some water for her to drink.

He returned to find her laying down on her back on the bed, arm thrown over her eyes as the other one rested on her stomach. He approached her removing her hands to press the packs to the areas where her arms had previously been. She breathed heavily for a moment before getting used to the sudden contrast in temperature. He smirked a little at her before she visibly relaxed a little.

He laid down beside her for the rest of the day. He saw her start to relax bit by bit as they talked and joked for the rest of the morning. Around lunch, she was able to get out of bed -still needing some assistance but not much- and they walked into the kitchen to eat. Even though she insisted she didn't need it, the airbender tried to help her whenever he could, relishing in this rare chance to help her for once.

"You feeling better? Well your fever is going down." Tenzin said, raising a palm to her forehead.

"A lot actually. I can sit up all by myself now!" Lin joked and they both laughed outright.

"Let's go sit on the couch. I want to actually try doing something other than laying in bed all day." Lin said as he nodded and helped her stand.

They had been sitting on the couch for a while before the two noticed what time it was. They had been listening to the radio and had gotten so engulfed in each other that they hadn't even realized that the sun had gone down out their window, a dark blanket taking the blue sky's place. Lin was playing with Tenzin's hand testing on her stomach before she broke the silence.

"Thank you Airhead, for taking care of me and everything. I really owe you one. But don't tell anyone I said that." Lin said to him, her usual self returning, adding that last line hastily.

"Anytime." He chuckled at her words and kissed her temple.

Lin got up from the couch and started a shaky and weak stride to the bedroom before Tenzin got up and swooped her into his arms. Completely ignoring her swatting hands and kicking legs until settling her down onto the bed. Seeing how weak and tired she had become, he took off her clothes for her and changed her into her pajamas before tucking her in as he did the same. He laid beside her, smiling as he felt her body temperature return to normal. She rarely let anyone in, he was extremely grateful that he was a part if that few; kissing her hair softly, he drifted off to sleep beside her, holding her close.


End file.
